Dragons and Humanoid Thinggies
by Unispaps
Summary: Um... It's very random at the beginning, especially the first chapter, but does eventually get more interesting. It also has a fw little snippets of other animes at the beginning.
1. Random Insanity

Chapter 1: Random Insanity

_Disclaimer: I do not own ANY Yu Yu Hakusho characters or plot that I might have used in any way. I do not own the Minicons or the Star Saber or, Inu-yasha, or any other people besides Nyx._

_            What's happening: There are a gigantic band of humanoid-thingies (not demons, not humans) and the Spirit Detectives are trying to defeat them, along with the help Nyx. The setting is in the middle of a forest. _

Nyx: "Hehehehehe… you idiotic fools!"

            (A/N: I'll shorten the humanoid-thingies to h-t, okay?)

H-t: "You do realize that you aren't scary at all, right?"

Nyx: *looks worried* "I'm NOT?"

            All of the Spirit Detectives just blinked, wondering why the heck she was conversing with the enemy.

H-t: "Nope."

          Nyx suddenly changed into an enormous light purple dragon, unfurled her wings, and mewed.

Nyx: "Whoops! Wrong animal!"  *growl* 

H-t: "What the H-E- Double hockey sticks?"

          Opening her mouth, she breathed out freezing cold water, which scorched the H-t, turning it into a pile of blinking ashes.

Nyx: "HA!"   *changes back into a human*

Kuwabara: "How did she just do that?!"

Yusuke: "……."

Kuwabara:  *pokes Yusuke*

Yusuke: "Oh! You were talking to me?"

            Nyx approached the next H-t.

Nyx: "Did you know that the Frying Pan of Doom with +2 Agility (*see notes below) can't turn Kentucky fried eggs into scrambled deggs?"

H-t: *looks confused*

            Nyx took advantage of the H-t's confusion and punches it in the stomach.

            (A/N: Please note that Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke ARE just standing there, watching her do all the work. ^.^;;)

Hiei: *blinks*

Kurama: "She isn't _usually_ like this in the news…"

Hiei: "No… I'm beginning the think she's a schizophrenic. Especially considering that she was just talking to a random invisible thing next to her, not that…thing, whatever it is, that she just destroyed."

            AT this point, Nyx was already dealing with the next H-t.

Nyx: *mysterious voice* "I am blah…" *a little louder* "I am something" *Loudest* "I AM BATMAN! Whoops… I mean… BATWOMAN!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

She actually DID change into 'Batwoman' and spread out her arms, showing her built-in wings. 

Nyx: "Take THAT!"  

            Nyx took out the bat shaped boomerang and threw it at the H-t.

H-t: "What was that?"

Nyx: *blushes* "Whoops. That was my plastic one… Hold on a sec…"

            She searched through her clothing, trying to find where it was, all the while mumbling, '_Batman isn't like it used to be_!' She found it and threw it again, and this time, it stuck into the H-t, but only enough to it barely pierces the skin.

H-t: "Uhh……"

Nyx: "Hold on again. Let me consult this being over here."

            Nyx squats down next to the nearest lone flower.

Nyx: "Uh-huh…yeah…okay…gotcha."

            She stood up, walked straight up to the H-t and looked it in the eye, filling her lungs up with air.

Yusuke: "Oh no."

Nyx: "AHHHHHHHHH" 

            She yelled so loudly that the H-t was blown backwards into an extremely old tree, forcing the whole tree to collapse on top of him. Nyx turned to the flower and smiled. 

Nyx: "Thank you for the advice. But you do realize I'm going the have to kill you too, now, right?" 

            The brown haired female plucked the flower from the ground, toasted it with her energy, and stuffed in her mouth. The only sound was that of Nyx crunching away.

Yusuke: "Who ever is officially freaked out, raise your hand."

            Everyone's hand stretched up toward the sky. Even Spaps's.

Yusuke: "We are talking about you."

Nyx: "You mean I can't be afraid of myself?"

Yusuke: "Uh, yeah."

Nyx: *lowers her head and stares at the ground*

            She looked up and faced the remaining H-ts, who paused, staring at the schizophrenic maniac. Their eyes widened and then they all turned around and ran in the opposite direction. Once they were out of sight, Nyx confronts Yusuke.

Nyx: "How'd I do?"

Yusuke: "And who are you again?"

_Don't worry, there WILL be a plot. So just sit tight and read the next chap. Or wait until I actually get to the more interesting part of the story._


	2. More of the Random Story

Chapter 2: More of the Random Story

_Disclaimer: See first chapter_

 Yusuke: "And who are you again?"

Nyx: "Umm…Nyx?"

            She glanced at the four, her eyes shifting back and forth.

Kurama: *laughs slightly* "We should go ask Botan what Koenma wants us to do next."

            They all nod in agreement, except Hiei, who responded in his usual way, 'Hn.'

            But just then, a flash of blue came crashing through the canopy of trees, stopping right next to Nyx.

Kuwabara: "Aren't you that Shishiwakawhoza person?"

Shishiwakamaru: "Shishiwakamaru, you idiot."

            Nyx, who was frowning as though trying to remember something, suddenly looked very happy; a broad grin crept up towards her large dark eyes, her eyebrows reach up so high, that if they were any higher, they would touch her hairline.

Nyx: "Shishiwakamaru!"

Shishiwakamaru: "Yeah…" *blinks*

Nyx: "Did you know that Shishiwakamaru is a REALLY long name? I mean, what parent in their right mind would name their kid- I mean child, a kid is a baby goat and you aren't a baby goat unless you were very good at disguising yourself- Shishiwakamaru? Just imagine if you were a human and you had to write your name on the top of you homework every day? That reminds me: who WERE your parents? Where were you born? Did you have any siblings? If so, younger or older?  Didja realize that 'shishi' means pee in Japanese? My uncle, who's half Japanese, told me that. I mean he would know, right? Shishiwakamaru is such a weird name. Shishiwakamaru, Shishiwakamaru, Shishiwakamaru…" (She says this all really fast)

            Nyx smiled up at him hopefully.

Shishiwakamaru: "…What? Do I know you?"

Kuwabara: "REALLY?!"

Nyx: "Be quiet Kuwabaka. I wasn't asking you. 

Shishiwakamaru: "What were you intending to ask me exactly?"

Nyx: *stares at him in disbelief* *opens her mouth*

Hiei: "Don't bother saying it again. He won't understand it any more than the first time. Plus, it was annoying."

            Nyx glared at the fire demon, but doesn't say anything. Everyone just stood there in silence.

Yusuke: "Can you move it? We need to get going."

Shishiwakamaru: "I have no intention of leaving. Team Urameshi had killed my pride. I will have my revenge."

Kuwabara: "Can you take revenge on us later? We're kinda busy."

Shishiwakamaru: ":No. I traveled far to see you, so we fight here and now."

Kuwabara: "Darn."

_And also, please don't blame me it I got some of the plot wrong. The only reason I know the ending of YYH is because of spoilers._


	3. Shishiwakawhoza's Revenge

Chapter 3: Shishiwakawhoza's Revenge

_Disclaimer: See first chapter_

Kuwabara: "Darn."

            Shishiwakamaru turned and faced Kuwabara and Yusuke.

Yusuke: "I thought your sword was destroyed or something like that."

Shishiwakamaru: "Yes. It did. But I 'retrieved' another, more powerful sword."

Kurama: *mildly interested* "More powerful than the one you had before?"             

Shishiwakamaru: "Correct."

Kuwabara: "So can we see it?"

Shishiwakamaru: "Yes. Just be quiet. You're ruining the dramatic tension."

            He paused, looking around at the Spirit Detectives and Nyx, and slowly begins to reveal the sword that is swung over his shoulder. There was a gleaming flash of light, as Shishiwakamaru held the weapon high above his head.

Shishiwakamaru: "Behold! The Star Saber!"

            There was complete and total silence, with the exception of some crickets chirping in the background.

Shishiwakamaru: "The Star Saber is made of three Minicons, and I stole it from a stupid robot by the name of Megatron. Robots may be strong, but they are lacking an incredibly amount of brains."

            He lowered it to chest height, holding the blade in one hand, the hilt in the other.

Shishiwakamaru: "And so, the legendary sword is now in my possession!"

            He brought the sword down to a fighting position, a bead of sweat forming on his temple.

Nyx: "He can barely even hold the thing…" 

Yusuke: "Let's just get rid of this pathetic demon."

Kuwabara: "Yes, let's get rid of Shishiwakawhoza."

Shishiwakamaru: "SHISHIWAKAMARU!"

Nyx: "I'm beginning to like that name- Shishiwakawhoza. What am I saying?! I'm not supposed to like ANYTHING Kuwabaka says."

            She hits herself on the head.

Kuwabara: "The only reason I'm calling him that is because-"

            Nyx began to flap her arms in imitation of a chicken and yelling at the top of her lungs.

Nyx: "I can FLYYYY!!!!! Like a rock!!"

            She stopped and smiled insanely at them.

Nyx: "Sorry. I just HAD to do that."

Shishiwakamaru: "You pathetic weaklings don't stand a chance against my Star Saber."

Yusuke: *blinks* "Riiiight…Just shut your mouth. SPIRIT GUN!"

            A burst of light exploded from Yusuke's fingertips, heading toward Shishiwakamaru.

Shishiwakamaru: "Fool."

            He shifted the Star Saber so that the Spirit Gun bounces off it.

Kuwabara: "YEEP!"

            The orange haired idiot stands there in shock, while the energy shoots toward him.

Kuwabara: "Ahh..."

            The jet of spirit energy flew just over him, toasting the tree behind him, and making the top of his hair smoke.

Kuwabara: "Hey!"

            Nyx began to giggle uncontrollably.

Kuwabara: "That wasn't funny!"

            Nyx continued to laugh, but managed to reply.

Nyx: "Yes…*laugh* it was…*laugh*"

Shishiwakamaru: *smiles sadistically* "Don't even bother trying. Just give up."

Nyx: *turns to Kurama and Hiei* "Why are you two just standing there? You always just stand there. Yusuke and Kuwabara do all the quick work."

            Kurama and Hiei watched her silently for a moment, the Hiei speaks up.

Hiei: "I'd rather not waste my energy on a weakling like him."

Kurama: "Would you like me to do some fighting, Yusuke?"

Yusuke: "Yeah, sure."

            Kurama flicked his hair and pulled out a rose. (A/N: Have you noticed that Kurama never punches anyone?) He cracks the flower like a whip it was about to become and it turns into a long, thick, thorny whip.

            Shishiwakamaru began to laugh, but stopped abruptly. His Sword, the Star Saber, floated out of his hand.

            Suddenly the sword exploded into a gigantic burst of light and energy. Instead of the blade being there once the area is cleared, there stood three robots, glaring at Shishiwakamaru in an unpleasant way.

Shishiwakamaru: "Minicons? I didn't think you could turn back into robots."

Minicon #1: "Normally we can't. And usually our only language is a series of beeps, but we came here to convey a message to you."

Minicon#2: "The only reason we are robots right now is because of your behavior, Shishiwakamaru."

Shishiwakamaru: "Meaning?"

Minicon #3: "You are being completely rude, annoying and stuck up."

            The Minicons trotted off into the woods, leaving Shishiwakamaru there to stare in disbelief.

Shishiwakamaru: "Well… I…I…" He sputtered.

"SIT!!!!" A voice shatters the silence.

Yusuke: "Not someone else. I have to go home. Keiko must be furious. Everyone that has approached us so far turns out to be some crazed-"

            He gets cut off by another, male voice, extremely miffed.

"KAGOME!"

Shishiwakamaru: "Inu…Inu-yasha? What are you doing here?"

Inu-yasha: "Trying to keep Kagome, Sango, and Shippo out of trouble while keeping the idiot monk Miroku and Yukio doesn't go embarrassing some girl and everyone else."

_Yes, Shishiwakamaru's sword, the Star Saber, IS from Transformer's Armada. Please don't comment on that. I've wondered several times why I did that myself._


	4. Inuyasha and the Pants of Many Colors

Chapter 4: Inu-yasha and the Pants of Many Colors

_Disclaimer: See first chapter_

Inu-yasha: "Trying to keep Kagome, Sango, and Shippo out of trouble while keeping the idiot monk Miroku and Yukio doesn't go embarrassing some girl and everyone else."

A white haired boy with dog-like ears pushed his way through the shrubbery, his front a mess of dirt, grass, and twigs.

Inu-yasha: *mumbling* "Kagome, I'm going to kill you…" *stops, staring at Shishiwakamaru's pants* "Wha- what did you DO to my pants?! They're blue! ...and faded."

Inu-yasha walked over to Shishiwakamaru and looked him right in the eye, glaring. 

Inu-yasha: "Well?"

Shishiwakamaru: "Well what?"

Inu-yasha: "Well, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PANTS???"

Shishiwakamaru: "Red really isn't my color."

Inu-yasha: "So you dyed them blue."

Shishiwakamaru: "No, first I dyed them green, then decided that I didn't like that color. So I then dyed them dark blue, then purple. Then I thought you might get mad at me, so I dyed them back to red. Then I decided to dye them to the blue that you see now."

Inu-yasha: *eye twitches* "That's the LAST time I'm letting you borrow my clothes."

            He grabbed Shishiwakamaru by the wrist and dragged him off deeper into the forest. Inu-yasha was just barely audible.

Inu-yasha: "Wait, Yukio. Don't go in that di-RECTION!!!!"

            Yukio came dashing through the wooded area, a huge grin on his face.

Yukio: "Any girls here?"

            All the Reikai Tantei pointed at Nyx, hoping that Yukio would take her away so they wouldn't have to endure her any longer.  Nyx stepped behind Hiei, clinging to his arm as if she were about to fall off a cliff.

Hiei: "LET GO OF ME!"

Nyx: *very quiet* "…No…"

Hiei: *snarls, and then pushes Nyx in front of Yukio*

Nyx: "…AAHHHHHH!!!!!"

            She tried to run, but Hiei, smiling evilly, grabs her shirt, preventing her from escaping.

Yukio: *steps up to Nyx who quivers, but looks him in the eye*

            Kuwabara began to snicker uncontrollably.

_Please don't worry. Hints of a more interesting plot will come up later. _

_And I am extremely sorry if the characters are too…not like themselves._


	5. The Horror of Yukio

Chapter 5: The Horror of Yukio

_Disclaimer: See first chapter, although I do own Yukio, who might appear later in this story. BTW: He is traveling temporarily with Inu-yasha's gang, and is kinda like (though in some ways much different) a rude Miroku._

Yukio: *steps up to Nyx who quivers, but looks him in the eye*

            Kuwabara began to snicker uncontrollably.

Yusuke: *leans back against a tree, smirking*

            Nyx closed her eyes tightly, muttering under her breath.

Yukio: *looks confused, then grabs Nyx and leads her away*

Kuwabara: "You can keep her!"

Kurama looked a little bit miffed at Kuwabara, but didn't say anything.

The Spirit Detectives were now able to hear loud speaking that is muffled slightly by the leaves and the trees. They stood there for about 5 minutes in silence.

"NOOOOOO!!!!! I… will… not! What about Sango? Isn't she a much better candidate? Ack! No! Get away from me!" (Nyx)

"Yukio, leave her alone." (Kagome)

"Fine." (Yukio)

The Tantei chuckled a little bit at this, then, at Yusuke's suggestion, left the forest. 

And, silently, they all agreed that they are very glad they will never see her again. (Hehehehehe… of so they think. This is where it starts to get interesting.)

_I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter (and all the others, too), but the next chapter is going to take place _

_A few months later, and I really couldn't have both in the same chapter. Oh, and even if no one reviews it, I'm still going to continue this fan fiction._

_And, I'm not trying to imply that Yukio is very…gross. He just likes girls. A lot._


	6. Another Mission

Chapter 6: Another Mission

_Disclaimer: See first chapter _

_This Chapter takes place about 4 months after the last chaptere._

Koenma impatiently tapped his finger on his desk. 

Kuwabara: "What did you call me, shrimp?!"

            Before Hiei could respond, Kurama carefully asked Koenma what their next task was.

Koenma: "You are assigned to go to a tournament…"

Yusuke: "Another one?"

Koenma: "Let me finish! Ahem." *clears throat* "…to go to a tournament so that you can give me more information on this girl."

            The screen displayed a young girl dressed in midnight blue robes who smiled broadly. She had pale blue-grey eyes that made Kuwabara shiver and brown hair that was put into a braid and fell to her elbows. She looked extremely short (A/N: think shorter than Hiei, taller than Genkai), and protruding from underneath the too-small robes she wore white tennis shoes and ankle socks. A bit of a dark green shirt was visible above the neckline of the robes. Her arms were folded over her chest, and the rest of her body language suggested that she was doing so mockingly. 

            Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei just stare at the screen in silence. Kuwabara, on the other hand…

Kuwabara: "That girl again? She's really odd. She started talking to a flower before."

Hiei: "She's the schizophrenic."

Koenma: "Yes, and the records Botan has about her are very vague, and a lot of people are complaining that she's talking to them, or some unknown thing that's standing next to her, when she just blanks out. Her pupils completely disappear and she freezes for several minutes. I want you four to find out why."

Yusuke: "Why don't we just ask her?"

Botan: "We've tried that. She doesn't remember anything of the sort ever happening. Of course, she could very well be lying to us."  

Kurama: "Is she well known? Or was that just an incorrect assumption?"

Koenma: "Yes. Plenty of demons know her. She is an assassin."

Kuwabara: "Assassin?"

Yusuke: "That's a person who kills people, to put it simply."

Kuwabara: "I know what it means, Urameshi. I'm not that stupid."

'Coulda fooled me.' Hiei and just about everyone else thought.

Kuwabara: "I was just about to ask Koenma how many people she had killed."

Koenma: "Let's just say… a lot."

Yusuke: "Oh goodie. Our next mission is to find out more about a schizophrenic, who is a hyper, young, and just happens to be a mass murderer."

Koenma: "I didn't say she was a mass murderer."

Yusuke: "You said that she had killed a lot of people."

Koenma: "The only reason I didn't tell you exactly how many people she killed was because we have only been keeping close track on her since the Dark Tournament."

Kurama: "Why the Dark Tournament?"

Koenma: "Because that's when her last 'blank out' was reported."

            Kurama nodded once to show he understood.

Hiei: "Can I leave now?"

Botan: "Yes. There's nothing more Koenma or I can tell you."

            Just then George burst into the room.

George: "Yukina is missing!"

Kuwabara: "WHAT???"

George: "I was looking for her, and…I couldn't find her!"

Koenma: "WAIT!"

            This was very necessary seeing as both Kuwabara and Hiei were halfway out the door.

Koenma: "Do this mission, and THEN you can find Yukina."

            Kuwabara opened his mouth in shock at Koenma's words, and Hiei clenched his teeth, glaring at the ruler of the Spirit World.

Koenma: "I'll have Botan try to look for Yukina. Now leave."

_Yay! The plot is getting started! I'm so happy!_


End file.
